


You're the one that I need (I'm the one that you loathe)

by whorror_jpeg



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7541617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whorror_jpeg/pseuds/whorror_jpeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Where we goin' now, Mr. Way?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. If it looks like I'm laughing (I'm really just asking to leave)

"Ooooh, where we goin' now Mr. Way?" Frank asked excitedly as Gerard packed a suitcase.

"A new safe place. The bad guys are getting on our trail," Gerard sighed, annoyed but trying to remain calm.

"The Vampires?"

"The Vampires."

Gerard slid into his hoodie, his newly cut and dyed (thanking Frank, of course) warm grey, short hair wasn't nearly as noticeable as his old, long, bright red hair. The weather had just gotten the chilly, gloomy and rainy weather it did in fall, making the both of them perfectly acceptable people to be wearing hoodies around in public.

"Mr. Way, why'd we have to dye our hair? And why do we always have to wear these stupid sweaters?" Frank whined. 

Gerard snapped his head toward Frank and glared at him, "watch your mouth, boy! We need to keep you hidden from the vampires. Now quit complainin', get a bag, and get in the fuckin' car!"

"Y-yes sir," Frank said quickly, his eyes getting teary.

"Oh, Frankie, I'm sorry. Come, pet," Gerard sighed, sitting on the motel bed and patting his thigh. Frank sauntered over to him with a guilty expression and curled up into his lap. Gerard raked his hand through Frank's hair, kissing his temple and petting his cheek, "Now, we're gonna go to this place up in Washington, okay?" Frank nodded, "It'll only take us an hour or so. Do you remember where we are right now?"

"Oregon!" Frank replied quickly, an excited smile on his pale face.

"Good boy," Gerard kissed him on his warm, dry, and cracked lips, before gently pushing Frank off of his lap and standing up, "Put your hoodie on, Sugar."

And Frank did without a second thought. He popped his head through the opening of the hoodie, Gerard helping him by pulling down the jacket to cover his torso and pulling the hood over his head. The two grabbed their bags and exited the motel room after Gerard did a once over the entire room, grabbing his almost forgotten lighter because Jesus christ that would've been bad if it was turned into the cops.

He lit a cigarette outside of the motel room, offering Frank an inhale, who declined.

"Alright, let's go," Gerard said, words muffled by the cigarette.


	2. You can watch me corrode (like a beast in repose)

Gerard looked over to a sleeping Frank. Smiling, he pet his cheek, making Frank stir. Gerard leaned over and kissed the corner of Frank's lips, whispering to him to wake up. Frank's eyes opened a bit slower than a blink and he smiled at Gerard.

"We're here, babe," Gerard smiled. Frank smiled and made way to get out quickly, "careful, it's wet out."

Frank got out, going to the trunk and pulling out the two suitcases they had, while Gerard went to the front and unlocked the door.

"Where do I put them?" Frank asked quietly. Gerard took them instead, telling Frank to just go to the living room and wait. He came back and sat with Frank, the both of them unwinding with books and sharing soft kisses here and there.

 

There was a knock at the door. Gerard's head snapped to the door and cautiously made his way to the door, pulling out a handgun from his that back of his pants and turning the safety off. There was a woman at the door, waiting patiently.

Gerard opened the door half way, looking at the shorter woman. Surely he could take her down if needed.

"Hi, I couldn't help but ask who you were? I was a family friend of the owner of the cabin and didn't recognize your car. My husband suggested coming to ask. May I come in?" she asked in a high-pitched barbie voice.

"No," Gerard shook his head sternly.

"Sir, please, it'll only be a minute."

"Then we can talk here."

The woman gave a nervous look, "okay, well, what's your name?"

"Ray Toro," he lied quickly. 

"Ah. Were you a friend of the Way family?" 

"Yes. Gerard said if I needed a place I could use this one."

"Ah. Isn't he a convict for kidnapping a seventeen-year-old?"

"I presume so."

Gerard knew he'd have to get rid of her soon, she was a bit smarter than she looked.

"Who's that?" she pointed to Frank, who was now behind him. Gerard's head snapped to the younger.

"Go back in the living room!" he yelled. The woman gave a scared look and began reaching for her phone. She couldn't; Gerard had already pulled the trigger and shot her dead in the eye, using the only bullet he had in his gun.

Her fall lead to Gerard seeing her panicking husband making a run, whom he chased after with a pocket knife. 

He came back, covered in blood, a mix of his own and the getaway husband.

"Pack your shit and get in the car," he yelled at a weeping Frank, which only made his crying more hysteric, "Frank! Do you understand what's happening right now? The poli- I mean Vampires are coming!"

"You killed them, Mr. Way! You killed that man and woman!" Frank yelled back, "you're a bad man!"

Gerard quickly made his way to Frank, who started scooting away, which lead to him falling off the couch.

"Frankie, look at me. They were Vampires. They were gonna catch us and do bad things to us!" Gerard used his lie again. Gerard grabbed Frank, who instantly began kicking and screaming like a four-year-old.

"Get off of me! I don't want to be with you anymore! I'm scared!" Frank sobbed loudly, finally getting out of Gerard's death grip and making a run to the door.

"Frank, get back over here, now!" Gerard yelled, chasing after the boy. He came outside, lights and sirens flashing in every direction, a SWAT car in view, men in full body suits surrounding the place. Frank was nowhere to be seen.

"Gerard Way, we have the place surrounded. Put any weapons on the ground and put your hands above your head."

 

Gerard Arthur way was sentenced to life without parole by the New Jersey Supreme Court for 3rd degree murder, and the abduction of Frank Anthony Iero Jr.


End file.
